Sleepovers
by Boxer216
Summary: Brittany & Santana stay up late studying for finals and bicker of who sleeps where.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One-shot Brittana. Any errors are my own, also I do not own Glee nor any of it's characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, you cannot seriously be this stubborn?" I asked flabbergasted at just how ridiculous Santana was being.

She sat on the couch across from me with her arms folded with a small smirk crossing her face. We have been arguing for an hour over who will sleep on the couch in my apartment. I told her anytime she comes over she gets to sleep in my bed because the couch sucks and no guest should have to sleep there. But she refuses to kick me out of my bed.

We have only been friends now for about four months. I've taken a number of classes with her over the course of two years, but never bothered to talk to her because I thought she was too cool for me. Ironically she felt the same about me. We really connected when we both took a travel course for two weeks. After we returned to the states, we became inseparable.

We have connected on a number of levels and it's crazy to think we have developed such a deep friendship so quickly. It is odd some days to think I have become best friends with Santana Lopez, but it's amazing. If someone told me I would be hanging out this much with her two years ago, I would have laugh hysterically in their face.

"I told you, it's your bed. I can even sleep on the floor!" Santana exclaimed stubbornly.

"Quit it. Just sleep in my bed. My house, my rules." I argue back, laughing at how silly this has become.

That's the wonderful thing about Santana. She always is willing to give, give, and give. She is just plainly a giver and so caring towards everyone in her life. She has different ways of showing it, but regardless she is indescribably incredible.

"Okay we need to find a resolution to this." She giggled, lying back on the couch, stretching her feet towards me.

I simply reached out and started rubbing her feet. Massaging the pads and pressure points of her feet. In the short months that we've known each other, we are totally comfortable with close contact. Actually, come to think of it we always seek out being close to one another, whether intentional or not.

Simple things like having tickle wars, poking one another randomly, and sitting close when studying for classes.. In my mind it's a normal friend thing to do. We hold a very platonic friendship. Sure I've had a few of my friends say something about it, but I kinda just shake it off. Every friendship is different, ours is just physically closer than others.

"Let's do this." I say sitting up straight. "Let's compromise on sharing my bed. I know it's a twin, but I sleep like a rock and don't ever move. I mean we have shared a small mattress before when we made that road trip to Seattle with Dan and Jacob." I suggest.

She sits up and crosses her legs again. My hands are lying in front of me and she inches her fingers forward and wrap them around mine, playing with my hands and fingers. She dances around my palms with her fingers and then traces each finger one at a time and then repeats the slow motions over again.

"Are you sure? I don't want to give you a bad night sleep, you've got an early day tomorrow." She says slightly squeezing my pinky with hers, looking up for a moment.

I can't contain the smile that spreads across my lips. I find it sweet that she knows my work schedule and is considerate enough to try and give me a goodnight sleep, but I know that she's got a long day tomorrow as well.

"No, seriously don't worry about it, it's totally good." I reassure her.

"Cool. Can I borrow some pjs? I'll just text my mom and let her know I am not coming home." She says reaching for her phone.

Santana is a transfer student and commutes to school, living at home with her parents. She is about forty-five minutes from home and it's currently one in the morning. I've already told her how much I hate when she drives late at night. It makes complete sense for her to stay the night when it gets too late. We generally start off studying and then wander into conversation that generally leads into the early mornings. We try and keep those days to a minimum during the school week at least.

"Yeah sure. I'll grab them for ya." I reply getting off the couch and bopping her on the nose.

I walked into my room and grabbed the sweats I know she likes to borrow and the comfiest of all my t-shirts. I laid them out on my bed neatly as I walked to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I glanced in the mirror and saw Santana close my bedroom door quietly before changing.

I couldn't place my finger on it, but I began to feel a nervous excitement crashing over my body due to the fact we'd be sharing my bed. I think more nervous than anything, but there wasn't any reason to be. I know that Santana and I are close and I know she can make my day more lively and special, but it's only because it's still a new friendship and is exciting. It's surreal how great the friendship is.

Plus what's not to like about her? She is caring, kind, beautiful, smart, and funny. She's like a superwoman wrapped up into a college student's body, but without super powers. I rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth and pulled myself out of my thoughts.

I turned out the lights and walked to my room, taking a deep breath just before reaching for the handle and opening the door. Santana stood near the wall by the outlet, using her phone that was currently being charged. I slowly closed the door and smiled at her when she looked up.

"What time should an alarm be set for?" She asked almost timidly.

"I think seven or eight is fine." I say, jumping up onto my raised bed.

She finished setting her alarm and walked towards the bed, staring at how she was going to get up. She pulled my desk chair out and used that as a stepping stool and then plopped onto the mattress. I had scooted all the way to the edge of the bed where it met with the wall. It was a concrete wall so it had a bit of a chill, cooling my already warm skin.

"How on earth do you manage to get into your bed each night?" Santana asked curiously, chuckling at how high it was for her.

"I don't have short people problems like you do." I retort, lifting the blankets for her.

"You know you're only a few inches taller than me, not all that much."

"Yeah, but it always seems like a lot more in my head." I smile back, turning on my side to face her.

"Well I'll have you know I don't think of myself as short, but equivalent to your height." She replied, also turning on her side.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that and then it seemed like every small movement could be heard. Her breathing was light and slow and our fingers were barely grazing each other. I closed my eyes and tried not to think too much on the fact we were so close. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out, feeling very relaxed.

I felt a gentle brush against my fingers and felt her hand move over the top of mine, gingerly tickling my hand and wrist. Nothing was said, but she continued to do that and pulled at the side of my hand. Without resisting I flipped my hand over and she traced the lines on my palm and played with my fingers.

My stomach filled with unsettling butteries, fluttering wildly with each small stroke she gave. It was a simple action, almost nonexistent. Her fingers ghosting over my skin and tickling me as I became more and more relaxed, but it left my chest feeling warm and my body tingling with excitement. I felt so happy I had to be docile before my heart exploded with joy.

I just let it happen. I enjoyed the careful touches she administered with ease. My body melted further and further into my bed, I felt like there was so much being spoken with no words. It felt heavy in my room. We never talked about the fact we are always so physically close. I have wanted to a million times, but then thought, if there is nothing wrong with it, why bring it up?

I could feel the left side of my body becoming stiff from lying in this position for too long, but I couldn't bring myself to switch over to my other side or even on my back because I didn't want the soft touches to stop. I wouldn't be able to indulge in her fingers glazing over my skin and leaving cool tingles.

I tried for the next hour not to squirm so much with how uncomfortable I was, but it was becoming unbearable and finally I needed to move. I reluctantly pulled away and lied on my right side facing the wall. I heard Santana move a little bit and settle and I didn't want her to think I hadn't enjoyed the tender touches.

It was only a few minutes later that I felt the mattress move a bit and then felt her close to me, closer than before. She curled up against my back and placed one hand on my shoulder blades, close to her chest and used my back nearly as a pillow, leaning against me. I felt my face erupt in a giant smile and heat up. The butterflies were back and beating erratically again. I leaned back a bit and could feel her hand sprawl out on my back and curl around my t-shirt. She was warm and comfortable and so was I.

It didn't take long for me to drift to sleep with her next to me. I could hear her breathing change as she too started to drift to sleep.

* * *

I slowly and groggily awoke from a dream feeling confused with what was in my bed. I had nearly forgotten Santana was there until I felt a small pressure on my side and glanced down to see her arm rest there, nearly holding me. I felt my heart jump at the thought that she was bold enough to hold me, or maybe she was just a cuddler in her sleep. Regardless, I became giddy with sheer joy and did my best not to move too much. She was still sound asleep and I carefully reached my left arm over hers and began to tickle her the same way she did earlier.

I looked behind me to see out the window and guess what time it was. It couldn't have been early, the sun wasn't even up yet. I closed my eyes again and just tickled her arm for a while, content with how comfortable this was. It seemed almost like it wasn't happening because of how happy I felt.

I mean I know her and I are friends, but we have never explicated said anything about romances, even about boyfriends. The topic is always just skipped over in conversations. I would like to think she maybe likes me in that way, but this is also a platonic friendship and friends do this right? Cuddle with each other intimately?

I may be in denial over the fact I may like her more than a friend, but what if we do admit it to each other and it changes everything for the worse? Or even for the better? I am too scared to try and bring up this odd need to be close to one another in fear it would change. I think I will just wait until she can bring it up, that way I don't feel crazy for being over analytic or exaggerated.

I hear Santana wake up slightly and feel her arm flex and wrap securely around my waist. I hold my breath while she moves to get comfortable and when she finally does she is pressed up against my back and her arm locked securely around me. I release my breath and melt in her arms, more than happy to fall asleep again like this.

I love having sleepovers, I think before snuggling down and begin dreaming about what the future holds for us.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it :) I loved writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had this pop into my head the other day and needed to write it out and put it here. I hope you enjoy, I may add little snip its here and there if they strike again :)**

* * *

How did we get here?

How is her sweet breath ghosting over my lips right now.

Our noses brushing against each other sweetly and her hand winding itself into my locks and holding the back of my neck boldly, her fingers tenderly kneading the tight muscles.

It was the middle of the night, beautifully quiet outside as it was inside. Our eyes remained closed and we gravitated towards each other in the midst of our sleep. I woke up to small strokes laid across my face from her slim fingers. They pushed and pulled against my sleepy features, gently rousing me from a light sleep. I hummed in bliss and inched closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I jumped a bit feeling how close her face was to mine, I hadn't meant to bump her nose, but she didn't pull away. And neither did I.

I couldn't help but think why this night seemed to feel different from the other sleep overs we'd had. For months we have continued to have sleep overs, comfortably holding each other tight as we drift into dreamless sleep and lay awake cuddling in the morning. It became routine to fall into bed together and instantly assume little or big spoon positions. The nights would usually entail drawing patterns across any portion of skin revealed with the two of us switching off and on. Many nights I have found myself lying on her chest and feeling her scratch my back underneath my shirt, lazily dragging her nails up and down my spine with content.

But I know we can't kiss, it wouldn't be appropriate. We have only managed a single conversation that dealt with what we are doing. I made myself vulnerable and spoke how I truly felt, demanding for her thoughts and perspective of our friendship. In return all I had been given was mumbled apologies and large gaps of silence. I thought when that conversation finished that we no longer would be friends because it was impossible to return to how our dynamic was before I mentioned it. But as it turned out, we did return back to normal and came to the conclusion that our friendship is unique and we know what it means, and nothing more.

I don't know if I necessarily want to date Santana, it is hard to say. I know for sure though when we spend time together I feel like a new person. A person who can feel electric sitting next to this girl who is snarky and sassy, but has a kind soul. A girl that can have anger spewing out of her, but then have a puppy demeanor around me.

There were some nights though you couldn't deny it seemed more than a platonic friendship. The nights were I would feel her restlessly placing her leg over my body and her pelvic region lean against me with the slightest pressure. How her core would burn hotly against my thigh, and I would bite my lip trying to hold back the moan erupting in my throat. Her arms wrapping around me securely and pulling me towards her body with a passionate aggressiveness, but more to hold and protect me than to possess me. The times I feel her brush her elbow against my bare stomach when my shirt rides up, sends shivers down my spine.

Other nights it felt intimate. The nights she would caress me to sweet slumber. Feeling her fingers gliding over my warm skin and put just enough pressure, rubbing the sore and tired muscles. Then she would pause for a moment, brushing her fingers gently over my lips a few times, before returning to tickling my cheek bones and chin with her touches. I would peek my eyes open sometimes to catch her looking at my lips and face, focused and trained on tracking her fingers stretching across my creamy skin.

So now here we are again.

The air is hot and heavy, electric even. I can feel my heart skipping a few beats and I know I have held my breath for well over a minute feeling the hold on the back of my neck grow stronger. I am mere millimeters from her luscious lips. These lips that ooze sex appeal and softness. Her nose is nudging mine gently back and forth and the warm hand on the back of my neck gently massages behind my ear. She is holding me still and I continue to mimic her movements, rubbing my nose against hers. It is a comforting feeling, our noses gracefully passing each other in a sort of dance.

I know I could put minimal effort in leaning towards her and meet her lips, but I'm frozen. I need her to make that move, not me. I am rubbing encouraging circles across the exposed skin poking out from her ridden up shirt. Her skin is almost sticky because her body is radiating so much heat. All around her is warm air, making it feel even heavier in our small pocket of air between the two of us.

I can feel her lick her lips as her tongue pokes out and wets the corner of her mouth. It takes everything in me to restrain myself. She uses her free hand to cup the other side of my face lying against the pillow. Both her hands are wrapped firmly around my face, keeping me still as if I were to run away. My stomach is doing flips and my heart is beating erratically at this point.

And it was that moment I felt the softest, almost nonexistent kiss, ghost over my lips and leave me breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew my breathing was heavy, and probably loud enough to tell in the quiet, dark room. I was desperately trying to get it under control, but I was heavily distracted with the girl wrapped around my body. I knew my short and harsh breaths were cutting across my nostrils unnaturally, but so was hers. She was grabbing me all over and I would pull her in return. There apparently wasn't any satisfaction in closeness between us, we continued to become a single person lying in her messy bed. Blankets had been pushed to the side as we both grew too warm for them, relying on each other to stay warm on a chilly fall night.

It's been a few months since her lips laid gently across my own in a sweet kiss, a simple kiss that has yet to be discussed. I'm happily content not bringing it up because nothing has changed, if anything kisses are stolen in the middle of the night when she thinks I'm sound asleep on her chest. Usually on the bridge of my nose or sometimes under my jaw when she rests on top of me. She even nibbles around my neck, teasing me and testing the waters on what I must taste like. It never fails to send shivers up my spine.

But right now, my core is throbbing and I don't think she even knows the effect she has on me. I was happily asleep until I felt her hands roaming my abdomen and chest, massaging and tickling the skin. I need a way to cool down or else I may do something dumb, but before I had another thought I felt her fingers travelling up my neck until they met the side of my face, grasping firmly and pulling me towards her abruptly. Now being woken up I'm usually cranky, but then I found myself in the familiar dance of our breaths intermingling and noses brushing.

I securely grabbed her waist and flipped us over, pinning her down on the bed. She giggled a bit at the surprise. She opened her sleepy eyes a quick glance at me before closing them and turning her head to the side, exposing her neck. I nestled into her neck and firmly planted my lips against the warm skin. I felt awkward for a mere moment, realizing this is a very intimate position. Me lying on top of my best friend basically kissing her neck. I decided to ease the tension I created and pursed my lips and blew against her neck to tickle her.

"Ah! Stop that!" She laughed squirming away from me.

"Why it's too easy tickling you." I responded leaning back down repeating the action.

"There should be a rule about raspberries this early in the morning!" She squealed and continued to move away unsuccessfully in my hold.

"About what?" I asked ceasing my playful attack.

"Raspberries, that's what they are called." She replied smiling up at me and rubbing her neck.

"They just feel so weird and my tired brain needs time to react when it happens."

"Ah, I see. So I shouldn't do it again until later?" I teased, closing in on her neck.

"No! Don't even think about it!"

"Prepare yourself!" I warned her before giving her no mercy from the raspberry rampage.

She rolled and turned in any which way she could to escape my embrace, but I relentlessly continued to tickle and administer raspberries over her neck and behind her ears, all the while she shook with laughter. I decided after a few tortuous minutes that she deserved a moment to take some deep breaths, which proved to be a good decision. I rolled onto my back and allowed her the room to breathe. She simply huffed and puffed and landed heavily on my chest and lightly punched my stomach.

"Ouch. What was that for?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"For being such a punk." She breathed heavily, but smiled widely and closed her eyes.

I took her slim fingers into my hand and traced each finger gently. Gliding over her fingers I traced the various lines stretching over her palm and wrist and repeated the sweet action. It was a comfortable silence we always fell into. There was calmness in my chest when she was around and warmth that spread over my body. I could spend every day with her in bed and give lazy tickles for hours and be content. By the change in her breathing, I think she does too. We will talk about what all this means at some point or another, but for now I squeeze her closer to me and fall asleep looking forward to more raspberries later.


End file.
